


Не по плану

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Masturbation, Missing Scene, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Как мог Рон увидеть пробравшегося к ним в спальню Сириуса и поднять тревогу, если должен был в тот момент видеть десятый сон?
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы R-NC-21 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173254
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Не по плану

**Author's Note:**

> Underage для особо опасливых, Рону 14.

Беглый преступник медленно крался по ночному Хогвартсу в образе лохматой собаки. Не так-то просто слиться с тенями, если ты размером с телёнка, но он очень старался. Очень.

Запороть очередную попытку Сириус просто не имел права. В этот раз у него был План, который одобрил даже Кот – честно говоря, он сам его и придумал. Тихо, пока все спят, зайти, найти крысу, быстро свернуть ей шею, не менее тихо уйти. Казалось бы, куда уж проще, если в твоём распоряжении пароль, анимагический облик и несколько секретных проходов?

Попасть в гостиную удалось без труда: рыцарь, который теперь сторожил вход, даже не поинтересовался, какого чёрта нужно взрослому мужику затрапезного вида, не относящемуся к тому же к персоналу школы, в гриффиндорской гостиной за полночь. Он лишь осыпал Сириуса градом насмешек и оскорблений, но дверь тем не менее открыл.

Небольшая заминка случилась при попытке найти нужную спальню, однако тут помог собачий нюх. Правда, в самой комнате всё слишком сильно пропахло Питером, который, по всей видимости, находился здесь практически постоянно, и конкретного места было не определить, но к этому Сириус был готов. Он двинулся было к ближайшей кровати с целью осмотреть тумбочку в поисках клетки с домашним питомцем, как вдруг услышал какой-то странный звук. Непонятное шебуршание исходило от следующей на очереди кровати, её полог был плотно задёрнут.

Неужели предатель по ночам мучает Гарри и потом его же собственной палочкой стирает ему воспоминания об этом? Одним невероятным рывком Сириус оказался прямо у кровати, схватил полог и дёрнул. Бешено вращая глазами, он, готовый к худшему, уставился на открывшееся ему зрелище. Даже в темноте было понятно, что кровать принадлежит не Гарри Поттеру — в скудном лунном освещении на подушке пламенело яркое рыжее пятно. На лице мальчика застыло мученическое выражение, тело сотрясала крупная дрожь. Одеяло подозрительно шевелилось. Гадёныш превратился в крысу и грызёт его! Мстит за то, что вынужден быть домашней зверушкой! Сириус немедленно взмахнул ножом. Осторожно, чтобы не поранить ребёнка, но достаточно, чтобы разрезать одеяло, скрывавшее... не Питера. Крысы там не оказалось, и трусов на мальчишке тоже не было: он, обхватив член, совершал характерные движения.

— Твою мать! — не выдержал Сириус.

Обладатель рыжей головы заорал.

Вопль пацана не просто оглушил, но даже немного контузил бедного Сириуса. Он готов был поклясться, что услышали и проснулись все окружающие в радиусе по меньшей мере трёхсот футов. И это в башне Гриффиндора. Сириус любил родной факультет и всегда с гордостью считал себя его ярким представителем, но даже он не мог не признать, что гриффиндорцы – ребята немного отмороженные.

Как только сюда прибежит МакГонагалл, Сириус умрёт. А её не просто оправдают – даже не поймут, если она в такой ситуации _не_ использует Непростительное.

Он уже видел газетные заголовки: беглый преступник пробрался ночью в кровать к несовершеннолетнему мальчику, где и был застигнут в весьма компрометирующей ситуации.

Последняя мысль сдвинула наконец-то что-то в мозгах Сириуса правильным образом, и он бросился наутёк, но голову его занимал один-единственный вопрос.

С каких, чёрт возьми, пор коты считаются экспертами по проведению тайных операций на вражеской территории?


End file.
